1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing a module that includes a plurality of connection terminals forming interlayer connection conductors and relates to the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, as shown by an example module illustrated in FIG. 8, a module 500 is known in which various electronic components 502 mounted on both surfaces of a wiring substrate 501 are sealed with resin layers 503 (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In this case, a metal shield layer 504 is provided on one main surface of the module 500, and mounting electrodes 505 for external connection are provided on the other main surface. The metal shield layer 504 and the mounting electrodes 505 are electrically connected to the wiring layer of the wiring substrate 501 through respective via conductors 506 for interlayer connection.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2005/078796 (paragraphs 0017-0025 and 0035, FIG. 1, Abstract, and others)